The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
As computing devices communicate larger amounts of data, there is an ever-increasing amount of strain on existing network infrastructure. An approach for relieving the strain is to replace infrastructure elements with higher capacity elements. For example, copper wires can be replaced with fiber optic cables. However, this approach can be cost-prohibitive, disruptive, and invasive. Thus, there is a need for an approach that uses the existing network infrastructure to efficiently accommodate high volumes of data.